Goodbye Summer
by nimeyh96
Summary: Jeong Hana dan Xi Luhan adalah teman ketika SMA. 5 tahun setelah kelulusan Hana pulang dari Jerman dan datang ke SMA tempat ia bersekolah. ini cerita tentang kenangan sepasang sahabat, dan cinta sepihak.


A Story By "Shin Hyemin"

EXO's Xi Luhan & Jeong Hana

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=3LgmG0iCVgM

Sudah di publish di .com

Jeong Hana berdiri di taman belakang sekolah sambil memegang sebuah gelang perak. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Hampir 5 tahun ia tidak mengunjungi taman ini. Terakhir kali ia disini, ia bersama seorang pria. Temannya ketika SMA. Teman sekaligus cinta pertama Hana.

"Luhan"

Entah kenapa Hana refleks menyebut nama itu ketika melihat taman di depannya. Hana memegang erat gelang itu sambil terus tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ya" lirih Hana sambil tertawa kecil. Pikirannya kembali Melayang ke kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, saat ia pertama kali berbicara dengan Luhan, teman sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"_Jeong Hana, berdiri di koridor!"_

_BLAM!_

_Suara pintu ruang guru tertutup cukup keras terdengar. Seorang gadis berambut pirang keluar dari ruangan itu dengan raut wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok koridor. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, Sepi. Hanya ia satu-satunya siswa yang masih ada di luar kelas. Sedangkan siswa-siswi lain sudah ada di dalam kelas._

"_Kau dihukum juga?"_

_Hana menoleh dan sedikit bergidik, seorang pria berdiri di sampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangan._

"_Ne.."_

"_Kau Jeong Hana kan?"_

"_Ah..Ne" jawab Hana lagi, "Xi Luhan kan?"_

_Pria itu menoleh ke arah Hana lalu tersenyum, "Aku sudah sering melihatmu berdiri di koridor. Bahkan hampir setiap pagi. Ada masalah?"_

_Hana terdiam lalu menghela nafas, "Aku selalu belajar sampai larut. Jadi bangunnya selalu kesiangan" jawab gadis itu, "Guru guru memang menyebalkan, mereka memberikan tugas yang banyak, dan harus selesai dalam satu hari, menyebalkan" _

_Luhan tertawa kecil, ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku lalu membalikan badannya sambil menatap keluar jendela._

"_Namanya juga Guru. Mau kau mengoceh panjang lebar tentang mereka, tetap saja mereka tak akan merubah sikap mereka" jawab Luhan sambil melirik Hana, "Benar kan?"_

"_Ya.." Hana menghela nafas, gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu ruang guru dan.._

_BRAK!_

_Gadis itu menendang pintu ruang guru cukup keras, Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Hana hanya terdiam melihat tingkah gadis itu._

"_GURU GURU MENYEBALKAAAAN" teriak Hana lalu berlari menjauh, tidak lama seorang guru keluar lalu meneriaki nama Hana dan mengejar gadis itu, Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil._

"_Gadis aneh" _

Hana mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Setelah itu kita hampir setiap kali bertemu" lirihnya, "Dalam alasan yang sama. Aku dihukum karena terlambat, kau dihukum karena melanggar aturan"

Hana duduk di bangku taman, lalu menghela nafas, "Setelah itu hampir setiap hari kita menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti seorang sahabat" tambah Hana, "Aku masih ingat kejadian surat menyurat di kelas dulu"

_**Nanti siang di rooftop sekolah –Han**_

_Hana melirik ke belakang. Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil terkekeh. Hana hanya tertawa kecil lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang dilempar Luhan tadi._

_**Baik Hankkuma! OvO)b**_

_Saat ingin melempar kertas ke arah Luhan, Jung Seonsangnim menegur dan memarahi Hana. Alhasil Hana dikeluarkan dari kelas sejarah Korea._

Hana memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Musim panas akan segera berakhir, yang berarti Hana harus kembali meninggalkan Korea dan melanjutkan Studi S2 nya di Jerman.

Hana mengangkat gelangnya tinggi tinggi, gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Luhana..sahabat selamanya"

_Tidak terasa waktu berlalu cepat, hari ini adalah Upacara kelulusan. Hana dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, dan tidak disangka gadis itu menerima beasiswa untuk kuliah di Jerman._

"_Hana!"_

_Hana menoleh lalu melambaikan tangannya, Luhan berhenti di depan gadis itu lalu tersenyum._

"_Jerman?"_

_Hana mengangguk, "3,5 tahun, aku yakin aku bisa menyelesaikan dalam waktu 3,5 tahun. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Korea"_

_Luhan tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah gelang perak yang sangat indah. Luhan memakaikan gelang itu di Tangan Hana._

"_Ingatlah bahwa kita pernah bersahabat" Luhan menatap Hana sambil tersenyum, "Luhana sahabat selamanya"_

_Hana menatap Luhan diam membisu, Luhan tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. dari kejauhan Hana melihat Luhan menghampiri seorang gadis…Im Yoona?_

"_Luhan baru saja jadian dengan Yoona semalam" seorang pria berbisik disamping Hana, Joonmyeon._

"_Pacaran?"_

_Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Luhan sudah lama tertarik dengan Yoona" pria itu menatap Hana, "Aku rasa kau pasti bisa melupakan Luhan" tambahnya sambil mengacak rambut Hana lalu pergi._

_Hana terdiam, ia menatap Luhan dan gadis bernama Yoona itu dengan tatapan kosong. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba bulir bulir air mata membasahi pipinya._

"_Han.." lirih Hana._

"Jeong Hana?"

Hana berdiri lalu membalikan badannya, matanya hampir tidak berkedip begitu melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dia….Luhan?

"Hana kan?"

Hana mengangguk kikuk, Luhan melepas kacamata yang ia pakai lalu tersenyum, "Astaga, apa kabar?"

"Ba-baik" jawab Hana, "Kau?"

"_Fine as always_" jawab Luhan, "Kau benar-benar kembali ke Korea?"

Hana menggeleng, "Aku akan kembali ke Jerman beberapa hari lagi" jawabnya, "Melanjutkan S2 "

Luhan terkekeh, "Dasar bocah cerdas"

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, Luhan menatap pergelangan tangan Hana lalu tersenyum.

"Kau masih menyimpan gelang itu?"

Hana tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Hampir tidak pernah ku lepas kecuali saat mandi dan mencuci piring"

Luhan tertawa, "Jeong Hana sekarang sudah dewasa ya"

Hana terdiam lalu menatap Luhan, "Bagaimana kabar Yoona?"

"Yoona?"

"Ya, Yoona" jawab Hana, "5 tahun yang lalu, aku dengar dari Joonmyeon kalau kalian pacaran. Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Dulu. Sekarang kami hanya rekan sesama artis"

"Ah ya, kalian sama-sama artis" sahut Hana sambil tertawa kecil, "Siapa sangka Hankkuma bisa jadi Xi Luhan, artis yang punya jutaan penggemar diluar sana"

"Hana.."

"Astaga, aku benar-benar bangga padamu Luhan"

"Hana…"

"Harusnya kau memberi kabar padaku. Masa hanya karena aku ke Jerman kau tidak mau menghubungi aku"

"Hana.."

"Aku benar—"

"HANA!"

Hana terdiam. Luhan menarik nafas nya lalu menatap gadis itu, "Aku dengar dari Joonmyeon kalau kau suk—"

"Jangan diteruskan"

Luhan terdiam, "_Mwo?_"

Hana tertawa renyah, "Aku tahu kau bukan tipe pria yang akan mengubah suatu hal" sahutnya, "Sahabat akan tetap menjadi sahabat"

Luhan menatap Hana dalam, "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau ak—"

Hana menghela nafas, sambil mengigit bibirnya ia tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan"

Luhan terdiam.

Hana tertawa kecil, "Aku harus pulang, sayang sekali kita harus berpisah lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara banyak tapi sudah terlalu sore"

"Biar ku antar"

Hana menggeleng, "Aku naik bis saja" sahutnya lalu berjalan melewati Luhan. Sesaat Hana menoleh ke arah pria itu lalu tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan, sejak dulu..sampai sekarang" tambah Hana lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di taman itu.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"_Nado_ Hana.."


End file.
